Secrets and Beer
by Amber Krueger
Summary: The Devil claims to be bored, appearing in Amber's room at 10:30 on Sunday morning. After waking her up, he offers her a trip to The Brick House, for a beer on him; but there's something he isn't telling her... what could it be? R&R!


**A/N: This story does not affect my character Amber, in any further stories that do not relate to this. So anything that goes on in this fic is irrelevant with my other stories. This is just an experimental piece that was brought on by my shameless boredom.**

A sharp piercing noise blared from her cell phone, which took its place next to her head on the nightstand. Beeping loudly, the sound seemed to get higher pitched with each time it'd repeat itself. Amber groaned with her face planted deeply in her pillow. She aimlessly flailed her free arm to find the noise and make it stop. Finally, her hand landed on the nightstand, where she searched blindly for her cell phone, feeling over the wooden surface until she found a small rounded object.

She could feel the sound now, vibrating her palm-flesh. She flipped the phone open with her thumb, pressed the center button, successfully muting the alarm; then placing the phone roughly back into it's place on the nightstand. Sighing heavily, Amber rolled onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut. She obviously did not feel like waking up, even though it was 10:30 in the morning, on Sunday.

She furrowed her brow and hesitantly opened her eyes, squinting up at the ceiling as if it were staring back at her like the sun, bright and confidently. Before she could even process her thoughts and memories for that day, a swift movement caught her attention from her peripheral vision. She shifted her head to her right, where she fixed her eyes on a blurred suit-clad figure that loomed over her.

She slapped the bottoms of her palms onto her eyes and rubbed furiously before pulling them away to look back at the body that stood but so far from her bedside. Her blurred vision started to come in more clear as she blinked a few times. Her view nice and lucid now, was capturing the image of a man standing in her room; wearing a black pinstripe suit, white dress shirt, and blue tie.

His dark hair combed back neatly, not a strand out of place, and his well-tanned face was accompanied by a big, Cheshire cat smile. Amber raised her head for a second or two, until she let it drop back lazily onto the pillow. She sighed in annoyance this time, peering at the man at her side from the corners of her eyes.

"What do you want?" She growled at him (him, being her boss, or better yet, the Devil) tiredly, gazing up at the pale ceiling of her bedroom.

"I'm bored, bored of everything. There's been no business this week, Amber." The Devil said aloofly, his words carried on a lifeless sigh. Amber didn't even bother to roll her newly awakened eyes; she exhaled and turned her head to face him.

"Don't you have somebody else to bother with your boredom?" She asked dryly.

"Oh come on. Why don't you get up and I'll buy you a beer or something?" He pleaded; a hint of excitement could be traced in his tone. Amber gritted her teeth and huffed before sitting up, letting the covers that previously covered her from the neck down, fall into a wrinkled pile onto her lap.

"You're buying." She said, arching her brows up to the point where her forehead creased into several lines.

The Devil let out a light chuckle, "Ata girl, that's the spirit!" He swiped his arm in front of him, his hand in a fist, plowing the air in a cheerful motion. Amber slid her legs over the edge of her bed, dressed in only an oversized nightshirt that dangled loosely a mere inch or so over her knees. The Devil advanced in grinning like a happy inmate that you'd find in an insane asylum, whilst Amber padded over to the bathroom to resume her daily morning rituals.

About 20 or 30 minutes went by until Amber came back out, dressed and primped in her usual attire that consisted of a band T-shirt, a pair of jeans, sneakers and a random purse of her liking.

"Despite the risk of seeming sensitive, I'm going to suggest that you wear a jacket because it's cold outside." The Devil motioned his finger over toward her closet, where she kept her coats and jackets. It actually was cold outside, nearing 50 degrees, not to be exact. Amber tilted her head to the side, thinking about what he had said. She shrugged it off and headed for her closet, where she tugged a small black hoodie off its hanger; and sloppily shoved both arms into the sleeves, letting it set itself straight on her shoulders. She smacked her hands on her hips and shook her head at the Devil, in a sarcastic but inquisitive manner, saying with her body language; "can we go now?"

The Devil nodded, and when he did so, Amber snatched her tote bag and followed him out of her room, down the hall, into the living room and out the front door, where she shut and locked it behind herself. She turned left for the driveway, where her red Mustang sat, sleeping sound since last night's wild party, (which explains why she didn't feel like waking up at the time that she did). "Ah ah, ah" The Devil corrected her, causing her to turn around and face him down at the end of her lawn, where he stood next to a black Lamborghini Diablo that was parked at the curb. "I'm driving. Plus, you're out of gas." He extended out his arm, gesturing for her to get in the passenger's seat. Amber rolled her eyes and bellowed angrily as she made her way down the lawn and to the rare car that sat in front of her house.

As always, she hadn't bothered to buckle her seatbelt, and they were already half way to The Brick House, when the awkward silence that lurked between them came to be soon droned out by the radio, as Amber switched it on. The station was actually one of her favorites. Coincidence? The song that played was "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed, which also happened to be her current ring tone. She tried to refrain herself from head banging to the song, but her attempt failed as music always took control of her. She found herself lightly bobbing her head to the beat, lip syncing to some of the lyrics and actually singing to some of it. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped immediately, but started up again when _another _one of her favorite songs came on, this time "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC.

A whole slew of head-bobs and a few songs later, they pulled into The Brick House parking lot. The radio shut itself off when they opened their doors. Amber hurried up to the door, quite a few feet ahead of the Devil, who took his time on the way in. The thought never occurred to her that they drove there, instead of just appearing there. Usually that's how it'd go down, but this time was different. Although, as said before, the thought never occurred to her.

Amber stepped inside the entrance and then leaned against the door, waiting for the Devil to hurry the hell up, pun not intended. He stepped up to her, putting the car keys inside his suit jacket. They, together, went up to the bar and sat down. "You're buying." Amber reminded him, placing her purse down by her feet. The Devil nodded, smiling but not baring his teeth as usual; he waved the bartender over, "two Sam Adams" the Devil ordered, turning to face Amber, leaning on the counter with his elbow. Amber looked at him from the corner of her eye, arching a brow. "Why are you staring at me?" She looked at him, one eyebrow raised and the other lowered. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, one that stood out amongst all the others of the bar crowd. Sam's voice. Amber peered over the Devil's shoulder, finding Sam sitting at the very other end of the bar with Ben and Sock.

"I don't know guys." Said Sam tentatively, his back turned to the Devil and Amber.

Sock took a swig of beer and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Dude, she's a total babe. She's got Andi beat by a mile, bro." He let out a rough burp, and Ben only nodded in agreement with him. Sam shook his head deep in thought. "What do I say? Do you think she'd say yes? I mean, Amber's not exactly the type of girl who'd date a guy like me." He took a gulp of his beer and sighed. Ben tilted his head and raised a brow. "Just ask her out. Maybe she dates down." He said, bringing up the past subject about Ted and Josie.

Amber's jaw dropped in awe as she set her eyes on the Devil, who just so happened to be grinning as if he had just hit the jackpot of all jackpots. "You… he… oh shit." Amber clamped her hand over her mouth. "Sam likes me?" She said, muffled by her hand.

The Devil nodded, "looks like it, kiddo." He laughed, almost hysterical for him. "You weren't bored! You just wanted me to overhear him talk about me! Shit. I should've known something was up!" She got to her feet and rushed to the bathroom, only to run into Andi. Amber almost jumped and ran the other direction, but instead gathered a hold of herself.

"Oh hey, Amber. What's up? You here with Sam and the guys?" Andi asked, smiling as she folded her arms. Amber shrugged, "No. Just… uh, by myself. I'm about to leave though, just need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, come on. You can stay and have a couple drinks with us, can't you?" Andi furrowed her brow, still smiling. Amber turned around and caught a glimpse of the Devil, who was leaving.

"Ah shit." She murmured, stomping her foot. "What?" Andi said. "No, nothing… uh, sure. I guess. I need a ride home anyway." She shook her head nervously. "Great!" Andi said, putting her arm around her and walking her over to where Sam, Sock and Ben were. "Hey guys…" Amber smiled sheepishly. Sam raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Whoa, hey Amber. When'd you get here?" Sam asked, smiling slightly. Sock punched Sam in the arm, "Sam has something he wants to ask you, Amb-er." He laughed in a wheeze. Sam shot a glare at Sock and Ben. "What…? Uh, no I don't."

Andi sat down next to Ben, looking at him in question. He only shrugged.

"Yeah you do!" Sock slapped Sam on the back, encouraging him. Sam sighed and got up. He and Amber made their way toward the bathroom.

"Uh… Amber, I was just… um… well," He stuttered, keeping his head down, facing the floor.

"I already know." Amber blew out a heave of air. "You… do?" Sam asked, taking his eyes to hers.

"Yeah. I overheard you telling Sock and Ben. The Devil kind of took me for a beer… and well, I ended up hearing you instead. He totally set it up."

"So…" Sam hooked his thumbs in his pockets.

"So…" Amber repeated.

They locked eyes and before they knew it, they found themselves all over each other. Sam had Amber pinned up against the wall, kissing her and feeling her up; where she had one leg wrapped around him and her hands clawing at his hair. This all happening outside the men's bathroom, where most everyone could see, except for Sock, Ben and Andi.

"Now this, this is just cute." The Devil said, only a few feet away from Amber and Sam. They immediately stopped and fixed themselves up, straightening their clothes, fixing their hair, wiping their mouths. "You know, I suspected something like this would happen. You can just taste the sexual tension between you two."

Amber and Sam traded glances, and when they turned their heads back to the Devil, he was gone. They both sighed with some relief, but also with a hint of something else.

Sam gave Amber a ride home, just him and her, and he spent the night. The things that happened that night, between her and Sam, were to be kept a secret. Sam explained to Andi that him and her needed a break. Andi got back together with Greg, while Amber and Sam continued with their secret relationship.


End file.
